1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a feeding mechanism and method of use and, more particularly, to a mechanism for loading and feeding mail objects such as letters, packages and flats to a sorting mechanism for future sorting of such mail objects.
2. Background Description
The sorting of mail and other types of objects or products is a very complex, time consuming task. In general, the sorting of mail objects such as letters and flats are processed though many stages, including back end processes. In the back end processes, the mail objects are sorted and then sequenced into a delivery point sequence for future delivery to specific delivery point addresses. The sorting and sequencing processes can either be manual or automated, depending on the mail sorting facility, the type of mail object to be sorted such as packages, flats, letters and the like. A host of other factors may also contribute to the automation of mail sorting and sequencing, from budgetary concerns to modernization initiatives to access to appropriate technologies to a host of other factors.
In general, most modern postal and other types of mail handling facilities have taken major steps toward automation by the implementation of a number of technologies. These technologies include, amongst others, letter sorters, parcel sorters, advanced tray conveyors, flat sorters and the like. As a result of these developments, postal facilities and other handling facilities have become quite automated over the years, considerably reducing overhead costs. But, there are still some processes that are performed manually, which are very time consuming and adds to the general overhead of the facility.
By way of one example, a large individual cost of the mail handling system, i.e., processing, transportation and delivery, is the sorting and sequencing of the mail objects such as flats. To sort and sequence the mail objects, the mail objects such as flats have to first be loaded on the sorter mechanism from a pallet or other type of holding container. To accomplish this task, for example, a pallet of bundled flats is manually broken down or unloaded so that each bundle can be lifted onto a staging area. The bundles are then broken down into their constituent components, i.e., individual flats. The flats are then conveyed through the sorting mechanism for sequencing in delivery point sequence for future delivery or warehousing.
Because this process is performed manually, delays in sequencing may occur, in addition to the facility incurring large overhead costs for the manual labor. Also, it is not unusual for large staging areas to be required in order for the bundles to be unloaded and then broken down into their constituent parts. This added floor space is also an expensive overhead cost.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.